She Stops the Pain
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: Chad is in pain and Sonny is a blackbelt...For SWACsCDC's contest...please read and REVIEW


_**This is for SWACsCDC's contest. Hope you like it **____** I was not able to post this sooner because I have been writing The Nine Lives of Chloe King and my grandma was terribly sick with lung cancer. She passed away this morning. She raised me for 8 ½ years, and now she is gone. I am devastated so I decided to write now.**_

I looked up at the figure standing above me, who was laughing at the pain he caused me. He had invited his friends over to continue with the torture. The man I am looking up to is my father. My mother died from pneumonia. My father has always been abusive, so after my mom passed, I went to move in with my grandparents. My grandma died of lung cancer, and my grandpa died from old age. My father just took me from them and started hitting me when we got home.

A few hours after he stopped hitting me, he was passed out on the couch. The only reason I am still alive is because of Sonny, Sonny Monroe. She isn't my girlfriend, but I wish she was.

She is the most important person in my life. Whenever I show up at the studios hurt, she comforts me without asking what happened because she knows I don't want to talk about it. If I do, then my father will most likely kill her. And me for that matter, because I tell.

I walked into the studios the next day. Thankfully, "Dad" was still asleep. When I got in my dressing room, Sonny was sitting on my couch, waiting for me. We are actually really good friends, but our casts don't know, because this could be considered betrayal.

She let out a shocked gasp. Did I really look that bad? "Chad, what happened? I know I ask this a lot and you never want to talk about it, but I care about you Chad, and I would like to know what's going on." She had a worried look plastered on her face. I hate seeing her sad, but I can't tell her.

"I'm sorry, Sonny. I can't."

I didn't even notice how close she was. I could feel her minty breath on my face. I stared straight into her chocolate brown eyes. I had the sudden urge to kiss her, but restrained myself. Out of nowhere, Sonny grabbed the collar of my polo, and crashed her lips on mine. I instantly started to kiss back. I kept a firm lock on her waist and her hands went to the back of my neck. We slowly pulled away and rested our foreheads against the others. I slightly winced, assuming "Dad" created a bruise there. Sonny pulled away completely saying, "Sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"Kissing you, and then hitting your bruise," she said sheepishly.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Sunshine. I really liked that kiss, and your worth the pain." She shyly smiled and blushed when I said that. I leant down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"So, can I come over tonight?" She always comes over when my "dad" works. In fact, he's working tonight.

"Sure, on one condition," I said.

"You and your rules… Okay, what is this condition?" she asked with a cute confused look on her face.

"I would like for you to be m-my g-girlfriend," I stuttered. I was so nervous. I have liked Sonny since I saw her in the café and I stole her yogurt.

"I would like that to," she said with a blinding smile on her face. She connected our lips once again in a heated and passionate kiss.

We both went our separate ways with smiles painted on our faces. When she closed the door of my dressing room, I heard her squeal with joy. That just made me smile wider, which I didn't even think was possible.

We both got off of work early and met up at my convertible. I greeted her with a soft kiss before opening the door for her. It was silent on the way to my house.

We started the afternoon with movies like usual. We started watching Paranormal Activity 2, which I know freaks her out all the time. She cuddled into my side as I kissed the top of her head, and that wasn't because we're dating, I've always done that. Right now, we were lying in my bed, kissing, the movie forgotten. We instantly broke apart when we heard the sound of a door slamming open. Thankfully, it was the front door and not my bedroom door. I pushed Sonny towards the closet and told her to stay in there.

He's not supposed to be home for another two hours! "Chad, what's going on?" she asked frantically.

"Just stay in here," I said, stern. Once the closet door was partially shut, my bedroom door opened quickly.

"Don't you _love _it when _Daddy _comes home early?" he asked sarcastically, venom dripping through his voice.

"Stay away from me," I said, my voice quivering.

"I can, but I won't," he said, grabbing me by the collar and throwing me against the wall. I saw him head for the closet.

On instinct, I yelled, "No!" but it was too late. The door was already open, revealing my new girlfriend.

My father grabbed her by the hair and threw her towards another wall. Something in me snapped. I didn't have enough energy to tackle at him so I just screamed, "Never touch her again!"

That was the wrong thing to say. He started hitting my head against the wall. He threw a punch in my stomach a few kicks in my shins.

Across the room, I saw fury burning in my Sunshine's eyes. "Stay away from him!" she screamed. She kicked him in the stomach, which sent him flying to the other side of the room. I gaped at her in awe. She threw punch after punch at his stomach. I heard her say, "Never hurt my boyfriend again," venomously in his ear.

She went up to me and checked everywhere for injuries. I took her hands and held them in mine. "I'm fine, Sunshine," I said. To comfort her, I kissed her on the lips.

After a few minutes, Sonny called the police who took my father away.

"Now who am I going to live with?"

"Me," she said simply. "Mom loves you, she won't mind. You already call her 'Mom', so what's the problem?"

"I would love to, Sunshine." She leaned over and touched her lips to mine. "I love you, Sonny."

"I love you, too, Chad." I wouldn't be living right now if it weren't for Sonny.

That night, we spent the time kissing on my bed. After I brought her home, her mom welcomed me with open arms. She was _really _excited that Sonny and I were dating.

Whenever I cried at night, Sonny would kiss me and take the pain away. I guess she always stops the pain.

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Review! **_____


End file.
